Horny?
by LolyGothica
Summary: You really make me horny Sanji! So stop shouting at me!" Luffy yelled and pointed at the poor blond chef who just let his jaw hang open in shock.


Hello... Here I am! Back again with this story! I wrote this just for my fun and I though that will be nice if we share our fun with other people. I don't know if this is a yaoi or nonyaoi fic. Just what you get... But I personally though this wasn't a yaoi.

Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for my MarsInsane, My Beta...

(Make a note, the AN wasn't beta-ed, so if there are some errors, that must be my fault!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

**HORNY?**

(In the kitchen)

"You really make me _horny_ Sanji! So stop shouting at me!" Luffy yelled and pointed at the poor blond chef who just let his jaw hang open in shock. The chef stared in disbelief at his innocent captain. How could the little, childish, and innocent captain say that word? As far as Sanji knew, the boy didn't even know what sex was! So, where did that word come from? Sanji didn't know what he had done to make Luffy _horny_. All he had done was shout at him for sneaking in his kitchen and stealing food.

Luffy blinked and walked toward Sanji. "Sanji? Are you alright?" Luffy asked in his childish tone.

Sanji shook his head and forced his blushing to fade. "Ye... Yeah!" he stuttered and watched the boy's eyes carefully. Looking for any signs of lust.

"Oh, good!" Luffy grinned widely but his eyes roamed around, searching for any food which he could steal.

Sanji sighed and shut his eye while turning his back to Luffy. "Luffy, will you get out of here?"

"Hmm?" Luffy tilted his head but his hand reached towards the sandwiches (Of course with his rubber ability).

"NOW!" Sanji snapped at him harshly. That made Luffy jump a bit. Luffy nodded and ran away from him after he got his sandwiches.

Sanji POV

What the hell does he think he said? HORNY? What made him become horny? What have I done? Does shouting make someone horny? Huh! I don't need to think about it further, do I?

I took my pan and lit the stove to fry some stick potatoes. I tried to distract my mind from that little brat.

No, I can't help it. I couldn't stop thinking about him. About what he just said. I could imagine his cute pout with pink full lips, his idiot grin, his soft black hair, his wide puppy eyes, his scar (under Luffy's left eye), his slim waist, his thin legs, and other things that make me horny.

Huh? Wait!! Hell no!! I'm not becoming horny by a boy!! By my fool captain! The ones who could make me horny are the girls which mean Nami-san or Robin-chan! My precious queens!! Oh God, throw these fucking-idiot thoughts away Sanji! Don't let yourself fall for Luffy!!

And that is something that made me really scared about my feelings toward Luffy. The realization about my self. I know that I am **bi**.

End Sanji POV

(On the deck)

"Come on Zoro! You shouldn't nap the whole day!" Luffy whined when he shook Zoro's body.

"No. I won't play any games." Zoro said simply and closed his eyes again. Ready for another nap.

"Hey!! Come on! Let's have fun!"

"Ask Usopp or Chopper."

"I have! And I want you to join us!"

"No."

"Zoro! YES!"

"Luffy! NO!"

Zoro took his position to nap. Luffy just stared in disappointment when Zoro yawned. Zoro pretended to sleep and hoped the boy would go away and let him have a nice long nap. But then his stomach was punched hard by a little but powerful fist that he recognized as Luffy's. Zoro glared at Luffy who responded with the same glare.

"What was that for?!" Zoro asked as he grabbed Luffy's vest and jerked him.

"For making me _horny_!" Luffy said clearly.

Silence

Zoro froze and his clenched fists on Luffy's vest was loosened. He stared at Luffy with wide eyes and a red face. Luffy stood up and stuck his tongue out before running away and yelling "Usopp, Chopper! Let's start the game!!" He left the swordsman trapped in his perverted thoughts.

Zoro POV

No! No! Calm down Zoro! Take a deep breath.

I breathed in before exhaling it freely. I looked around, searched for any annoying girls or the shitty-cook. The girls are sunbathing on the other side of Thousand Sunny. The cheese head must be in his kitchen. Good, no sign of them. I took a nap position quickly, hoping no one noticed my red face.

Okay, now, let's process what Luffy just said and force this blushing to fade. Don't forget to get rid of the dirty images in my mind, and pretend to sleep.

He punched me and told me that was for making him horny. What have I done to make him horny? And was he really horny? By me? What the hell?

I peeked with one eye. I saw his bouncing form, playing happily with those kids and grinning stupidly. Sometimes he will laugh hysterically even though there wasn't anything to laugh about. He was a fool, an idiot, carefree, and air headed. But, there was something about him that made me attracted to him. I don't know what that was, but I was really attracted to him!

So when he said that he became horny, I near to lost control of myself and became horny as well. Of course I'd become horny when the boy who was the object of my wet dream told me that he was horny.

No! I can't think about this further or I really will lose control. Just take a nap and forget everything that happened ten minutes ago, and try to think about sword fights so this horny feeling will fade away.

End Zoro POV

Zoro stood up. He couldn't take it anymore. He must make it clear. Zoro looked for the boy until he found Chopper and Usopp running. Then behind them was Luffy. Zoro was ready to grab Luffy's arm but suddenly someone caught Luffy and dragged him away before he did. Luffy struggled forcefully with the death grip on his wrist and yelled all the way to the kitchen. Zoro felt his anger rising dangerously and decided to make his little captain free.

"Shitty-cook!! What the hell are you doing?!" Zoro shouted with his heavy steps to the kitchen.

"None your business Moss-head! Get your ass away from us!!" Sanji replied harshly without facing the angry swordsman and still dragging the youngest of the three.

"Sanjiii!! Let me go!!" Luffy yelled.

"Hear that? Let him go!!" Zoro shouted when he entered the kitchen as Sanji failed to slam the door in his face.

Finally Sanji let Luffy go before seating him and telling him to stay still. He then faced Zoro and crossed his arms.

"I have a private problem with this boy! So get out from my kitchen now!" Sanji said calmly with a death glint in his eye.

"So do I!" Zoro said as he figure out what kind of private problem that Sanji and Luffy would have.

Sanji frowned. He wondered if they had a private problem too. But he decided to ignore it. "You can fix yours after I fix mine!"

"No! I fix mine first!" Zoro said. Actually, Zoro didn't want to leave Luffy and Sanji alone.

"I got him first! SO GO AWAY!!" Sanji shouted.

"Do you really think I'll leave you alone with him? SO LET HIM GO WITH ME!!" Zoro replied.

"Hey guys... Calm down! You become _horny _with each other!" Luffy said.

The two gasped loudly and snapped from their debate. They faced Luffy with wide eyes before shouting "HELL NO!!" simultaneous.

"Huh? It's too obvious you become horny!" Luffy stared at them like they are dumb.

"What?? No way in the world would make me become horny by this Moss-freaking-green-shit head!" Sanji shouted with disgust in his eye.

"Don't say that again! This cheese-princess-ero-pervert cook is too disgusting!!" Zoro said coldly with disgust in his eyes at Sanji.

"Naa... You two are horny! I see that you're nearly attacking each other!"

The two stood still in a shocked state. The boy stared proudly at them like he had said the smartest thing in the world.

Sanji and Zoro snapped suddenly. They frowned and looked at each other in suspicion.

"What is your problem?" Zoro asked.

"And what is yours?" Sanji replied.

"You first!"

"No! You first!"

"Okay, let's say it at the same time!"

The two nodded before saying **"He told me that I make him horny!"** simultaneously.

Silence.

"Okay... I think somethings wrong with him about that word!" Sanji pointed to Luffy who just frowned and tilted his head.

Zoro nodded and walked toward Luffy. He sighed. "Luffy, where did you hear the word horny?"

Luffy tilted his head more as he tried to remember. "Hm... This morning, Usopp told me..."

"Enough!" Zoro clasped his palm over Luffy's mouth. He sighed again before saying. "Sanji... Firstmate order!"

Sanji nodded firmly as he understood what the swordsman meant. In the ordinary state, the chef wouldn't obey 'firstmate order'. But this wasn't an ordinary one. Sanji opened the kitchen door forcefully before shouting "USOPP!! COME HERE NOW OR I'LL GO WHEREVER YOU ARE AND KICK YOUR ASS!!"

(A minute later)

The long nosed boy shivered on a chair as the two monsters of Strawhat walked toward him. They gave the boy a dangerous look and that made the boy nearly to faint.

"Would you tell us why Luffy always says the word horny?" Sanji said as he narrowed his eye at him.

Usopp peeked at Luffy who just stared blankly at him. Luffy then grinned wide as he didn't understand what was actually happening.

"I... I think... That was because..."

Flashback

_Beautiful sunrise. Usopp stood upright and enjoyed the heat of morning sun light. He stretched his arms and yawned slightly, ready to face the busy day on Thousand Sunny. Chopper was beside him and examined his tools._

_Suddenly, an orange-haired girl rushed from the door and dragged someone. "Usopp! I'm making a map of the last island we reached! And this boy couldn't stop telling me stupid things, so, would you take care of him! And make sure he won't bother me anymore or you will live in a nightmare the rest of your life!" Nami said and warned him as she released and launched Luffy to Usopp._

_Usopp could feel the death aura from the navigator and decided to not mess with her. He just nodded and took Luffy's arm. They didn't notice the small doctor shivering._

_"Good!" Nami said before smiling sweetly at Usopp, her fake smile, and her deathly one._

_Usopp sighed when Nami turned and walked away, heading to the library. Luffy sat and pouted as he whined about the boredom. Usopp remembered Nami's warning and he really didn't want to face her when she was pissed._

_"Why are girls so boring?" Luffy roughed. "I just wanted to look at her maps and tell her about my adventure at the last island!"_

_Usopp rolled his eyes and understood Nami's problem. And now, he must make Luffy sit still or at least not make any noise._

_"Hey Luffy, do you want to hear my story about the time when I saved a girl from perverted men when I was just ten years old?"_

_"Huh? Did you save her? At ten years old?" Luffy asked in awe. Chopper's eyes sparkled and he sat beside Luffy, ready to hear Usopp's lie- er.. tale._

_Then, Usopp told them his tale without noticing the sentence which could make Luffy misunderstand the word horny. That sentence was "...the men became 'horny' and were ready to 'attack' the girl..."_

End of Flashback

Jaws on the floor. And Luffy blinked before giggling like a madman. Zoro and Sanji stared in a really pissed way at Luffy who didn't think about it.

In Luffy's innocent mind, 'horny' was equal to mad, angry, or pissed. Just look at Usopp's sentence context.

"Luffy, don't say that word again!" Zoro roughed but tried to stay calm.

"What word? Horny?"

"Yes! That's it! Got it?" Sanji said in frustration.

Luffy grinned wide. "Okay!"

"So... there is no problem?!" Usopp said hesitantly.

"Yeah! Nothing! Everyone can get out from my kitchen! NOW!" Sanji yelled when he opened the kitchen door.

Zoro sighed and grumbled something while heading out. Luffy took Usopp's hand and bounced to the door happily, ready to play games again.

But then, the real problem began. You can hear the marksman shout "ZORO!! STOP SWINGING YOUR SWORDS LIKE THAT OR THIS SHIP WILL BREAK AND DROWN!!"

And in the kitchen you can hear some hard clangs made by the thrown utensils.

The two just couldn't stop their desire.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Yup, **thanks for reading**. Please review...

...MintCa...


End file.
